


dinner

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: She had spent weeks planning this dinner.





	dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/gifts).



“So what do you think?” Sara asked Jaal nervously.

She had spent weeks planning this dinner. Sara tried to find a meal that would appeal to both Human and Angaran tastes. SAM had been a great help. It mostly gave Sara moral support, but she appreciated the supportive voice in her head.

Jaal laughed, the sound sending shivers down her spine.

“It's delicious darling one! Did you fear I would hate it?”

“... Yes.”

He stood up from the table in order to draw her into a kiss. “Sara, you never have to worry about me hating anything you do.”

Sara melted instantly. Damn, she loved that man.


End file.
